


A Lesson Well Learned

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cow Play, Forced Drinking, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Wetting, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin pisses himself and embarasses Nines during a big interview, which means Gavin has to learn a lesson
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Lesson Well Learned

**Author's Note:**

> FInd out on my tumblr @illratte or twitter @Ill_Ratte to see how to view my fics early! And if you enjoyed, please comment

“You’ve displeased me for the last time, Pet.”

Last was certainly not the right word, Gavin thought, but from the scowl on the Android’s face, he knew bringing that particular up now would only result in a worse punishment. How the punishment could get worse for Gavin, he wasn’t sure. Because Gavin had kind of fucked up big time. 

Sure, it wasn’t his fault, exactly. Well, maybe a little. But it was mostly his body’s fault, and it wasn’t like he could control his body. Not when it really came down to it.

Nines’ task had been deceptively simple. While Gavin’s usual method of downing coffee after coffee and spending a good quarter of the work day in the bathroom usually played out fairly well when Gavin worked independently, it didn’t jive when he worked with Nines. Especially like earlier that day. Nines had an important meeting with a reporter, one that he had reminded Gavin of about maybe a thousand times before the actual day, which was annoying as fuck considering he had been notified of it about a week in advance. 

Nines had made him promise to regulate his coffee intake, and to actually use the bathroom before they left instead of waiting until it was an emergency “like a child”, since there wouldn’t be any bathrooms available where they were going. Gavin had agreed. 

But it wasn’t Gavin’s fault, at least not completely, that he hadn’t slept At All the night before. That long string of cat videos was just way more interesting than sleep. So he had to have three cups of coffee in the hour before they left for the interview. And he hadn’t needed to use the bathroom at all before they left, and it wasn’t like he could force it anyways. So it wasn’t his fault that he pissed himself in the middle of the interview. And it wasn’t like the interviewer had really seen, anyways. At the most, she would have noticed a wet spot on Gavin’s seat. And she had even allowed Nines to reschedule the whole thing, and Nines’ jacket totally hid the stain on Gavin’s pants anyways. 

And hadn’t Gavin paid enough by crying in front of her? 

At least Nines had been nice on the drive back, his hand resting on Gavin’s back and rubbing up and down. Even if he warned Gavin of what was to come. 

But now, as he stood over Gavin, he was terrifying. A stony face drawn into a severe line, ice blue eyes burning down at Gavin. 

“Now, for this punishment, as you are Pet, you do not have permission to speak unless told directly. Your safeword is the customary stoplight system. Is that clear? Moo once for yes, and twice for no.” A cruel smile broke over Nines’ lips as he said it, and he tapped Gavin’s cheek twice. 

Gavin flushed. He could have almost forgotten what he was wearing, if Nines’ hadn’t reminded him. Nines had a bit of a… thing for cows. Which lead to Gavin’s current collar of black and white cow print with a bell, plus the bright gold nose ring and the ear tag dangling from his left ear, as well as a cow tail butt plug. That and the bell shaped nipple piercings. It was stupid, it was girly, and it made Gavin so wet to think about someone, even someone as close to him as Nines, seeing him wear it. 

“Moo?” Gavin said, softly enough that it barely whispered from his mouth. 

“Louder, Pet. I can’t hear you.” 

Gavin turned deep crimson. “M-mooooo!” 

“Good boy.” Nines had a smile on his face as he said it. A large hand reached out and tousled Gavin’s hair, and Gavin was fairly certain it was the last soft touch he’d receive from the android, at least for a while. “Now, I need to make sure that you can behave. What you did back there was awfully naughty, embarrassing me like that. I have to impress upon you the weight of your crimes.” His lips curled like a dog regarding a lamb. “Of course, I will give you one chance to make it up to me.”

Gavin’s eyes bugged. The question “What?” Had formed on his lips, almost too late for him to jerk it back. A harsh “hh” sound left instead. Nines regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Gavin opted to look up at Nines instead, batting his eyelashes in the way that worked most of the time. 

Nines grinned. “Good boy. Your task is to be still, and not make a sound, while you drink.” Nines gestured to the little side table that usually held toys. On it were multiple glasses of what looked to be water. 

Gavin frowned but said nothing. He despised Nines’ attempts to hydrate him. More than anything. It sucked and water tasted bad and served no function, unlike coffee. He did not care what Nines had to say about water’s health benefits. 

“Now, get on your knees, with your legs spread and your arms behind your back.” Nines instructed, grabbing the first glass from the table. Gavin waited, wriggling in his place only a little as Nines lifted the first glass off of the table. He felt exposed, with his tits pushed out and legs wide open. 

Nines lifted the glass to his lips. It was still cool from being refrigerated, however long ago that Nines had taken it from the mini fridge in the Dungeon, and perspiration beaded against Gavin’s lower lip. Nines tilted the glass back without warning, and Gavin nearly choked on the first sip. 

His eyes glued shut as he sipped the water, relishing the cool dripping of it down his throat. It was maybe a little nice, he had to admit, even if he could still taste the acrid undercurrent that clung to water.   
He sputtered around it as a hand clamped over his left tit. His eyes bugged and darted to Nines. Nines simply stared down at him, a pleasant smile on his face. Gavin felt his tit twist. 

“Are you enjoying your water, cow?”

Gavin let out a gurgling moo around the water. Nines didn't tilt it back, and dribblets splattered down his chest, soaking the hairs. 

“How cute. You’re just like an animal; unable to keep yourself clean while feeding.” A finger trailed over the wetness, swirling around the hair. Gavin’s eyes twitched to him as he still drank up the water. 

The hand moved to twist at his nipple, kneading and pulling. Gavin huffed and wheezed, and more water dribbled down his front. 

“I think it’s time for another glass.” Nines purred. He squeezed Gavin’s cheeks for an uncomfortably long second. Gavin waited patiently, something tingling in his cunt. 

He took the second glass more easily, even suckling at it gratefully with his eyes closed. He felt Nines[ fingernails dig into his chest, as gentle as a cat digging in for a better grip. So, not that gentle at all. Gavin tried to control his hiss of pain as he slurped. 

“Poor little cow.” Nines hummed. “So soft, so fragile.” The fingers trailed down Gavin’s chest, leaving what Gavin was sure would be welts underneath them. 

Gavin was on the third glass before Nines got really cruel. He looked studied, almost calculating, as he weighed one of Gavin’s tits in his hands. Gavin regarded him as his tongue swirled against the glass. 

Something hard jerked against his ass, and Gavin jolted. Half the glass spilled down his front, and Gavin spit the excess water out of his mouth. When he dared to look up, Nines had a mocking smile on his face. “Poor, poor little cow.” He hummed, making a clucking noise with his tongue. “You can’t even complete a simple task for me. How pathetic.”

“But-” Gavin barely had time to register his mistake before Nines backhanded him. Not hard, at least not hard enough to really hurt, or draw blood like in the few fights that Gavin had gotten into. But it stung like a bitch, and Gavin had to clench his hands into fists to resist the urge to rub out the string. 

When Gavin looked up, Nines’ eyes narrowed. “Do. Not. Speak. Now, I have a task for you. Do not mess this one up.”

Nines held out his hand, and Gavin took it, shakingly. His legs hurt as he stood. 

“What color are you, Gavin? You may speak.” 

“G-green, sir.” He hated having to say it. He hated how wet it made him. 

“Good cow.” Nines smiled. His hand felt soft in Gavin’s own. Big enough to dwarf him. “I want you to write a letter.”

Gavin opened his mouth, words forming on his lips that he shifted to a soft “Moo?” 

Nines smiled, pinching Gavin’s cheek and wiggling. “At the standing desk. I want you to write an apology to that poor woman. Because of you, we had to reschedule our meeting.” 

Gavin flushed. He wanted to growl that it wasn’t his fault, and that that lady and her words could stuff it, but one look from Nines made him swallow any words against him. 

Nines had him bend over the desk. He wasn’t allowed to grip the pen normally, instead holding the pen flatly between both of his hands, to make him more cowlike, or “bovinian” as Nines had described. 

“Just speak from your heart. And don’t mess this up.” Nines slapped his ass before disappearing somewhere behind him. 

The first words took a while to come. He had a child’s scrawl, barely legible, and if the woman didn't hate him already she would surely despise him now, if she ever saw the letter. He had just finished the first line when he felt deft fingers over his cunt. 

Gavin screamed as the first clamp bit into his left labia. It was weighted, and pain made him bite his tongue. Hard. The next clamp hurt more; Nines had attached further to the end, and the pinch was more forceful. Gavin was surprised he didn’t feel blood dripping down his legs. Just a little gathering of slick, where it made him hate himself most. 

“Who told you to stop writing, cow?” Nines hissed. His hand connected first with Gavin’s ass, and then with his cunt. The clips jangled. Gavin bit back a howl.

As he continued the letter, the pen shaking like he was all drugged up, Nines peared over his shoulder. He hemmed and hawed at different parts, adding a suggestion, usually that portrayed Gavin in a way worse light than was true, here and there. 

As Gavin got halfway through, his lips mumbling over the words in his brains, Nines hand clamped hard on the clamps, yanking down. 

Gavin bit back another scream, his eyes clamping shut. 

“What, cow? Does something hurt?” Nines laughed, yanking intermittently on the clamps. It felt like fire racing up his labia. 

Gavin mooed twice. His legs ached to press together to at least alleviate some of the pain. As if he could read his mind, Nines hand pressed firmly between Gavin’s legs, rubbing at the heated skin. 

“Are you done now, Pet?” 

Gavin nodded. When Nines cocked an eyebrow, he mooed. Nines swiped the paper from Gavin. “Now lay back on the mat, legs spread.” 

Gavin did as instructed, wiggling just a little as he settled into place. Everything burned, and everything hurt, and he was crying, just a little. 

“Color? You have permission to speak.”

“Green.” Gavin gasped. He had never been so wet in his life. He forced his back flat on the mat and spread his legs as far as he could. 

Nines approached him slowly. He had such a nice smile on his face, locking eyes with Gavin. He yanked the clamps off of Gavin in one swift motion. Gavin screamed. Nines slapped him again, this time right on his cunt. Gavin whined low in his throat. 

“What is your color, Gavin?”

“G-green, sir.”

“Then be quiet.” Another slap, this time on his inner thigh. Gavin bit back a moan. 

For a moment, Nines regarded his cunt, fingers tracing over the heated parts. Then he stood up, eyes still on Gavin. 

For a moment, Gavin didn’t know what to expect. Then, a slow, cold pressure, right on his twitching clit. Nines had placed his boot on Gavin. 

Gavin watched him furtively. It didn’t hurt, but it felt weird. Too much pressure. He opened and closed his mouth, and more tears welled up in his eyes. 

Nines grinned and pressed down harder. Gavin felt the steel toe in the boot, It was probably making an imprint on him now. Gavin clamped his mouth shut to keep in any noise. He wanted to rock into it, to grind against it and get his release, but one look at Nines told him that would end badly. So instead, he waited. 

The boot pressed down again. Gavin could feel the tread making an imprint in his cunt. His poor, abused cunt. Air hissed between Gavin’s teeth. 

Gavin couldn’t bear it anymore. He tried to wriggle out from under the grip, but it only pressed more, impossibly painful. The boot slipped minutely, almost flattening the little bit of Gavin’s labia trapped underneath. Gavin screamed. Nines stomped down again. And again. Until Gavin’s screams turned to choked off cries. 

Gavin’s voice turned to a desperate babble as Nines knelt down besides him. Nines still had the same look, studied and disinterested. His hand pressed down right over Gavin’s bladder as the other free hand slapped at Gavin’s already abused cunt lips. With each slap, Nines pressed down more. 

Pain, searing and hot, burned with each touch. Gavin felt like Nines had lit his hand on fire. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t bear it, and-

Warm piss dribbled out of him and onto the floor in a thick stream. 

Tears followed right after. 

“We’re done now, Gavin.” It took a moment for Gavin to realize that Nines was saying it, and another to realize that he was now in Nines’ arms. “How do you feel?”

“M fine.” Gavin mumbled. He was less tears now, more sniffle. It still kind of sucked, but in a good way.

Nines kissed his cheek. Then his brows. Then his lips. “Are you sure, little prince? Did you like the clamps? I thought they added a nice little touch.”

Gavin hid his face in Nines’ chest. “Was real good. Hurt extra bad.” His poor cunt still stung, actually, and he absentmindedly rubbed at it. 

Nines frowned and tutted. “Poor baby. We’ll just have to be extra careful when we clean you up, now won't we? I wouldn't want my baby to hurt too bad.” 

Gavin sniffed. “Ok Daddy.” He felt sleepy more than anything. And good. Very good. The turtleneck Nines wore was very soft and very cozy and just the right feeling that a Daddy should have, Gavin thought. And the hand that played with Gavin’s hair, tickling him right behind the ears, certainly was nice. 

“Alright, little baby.” Nines laughed. His arms swayed with the weight of Gavin as he carried him up the stairs.

It was only a little while before they were in the bathroom. Gavin’s eyes had mostly fluttered closed.

He didn’t mind as he was lowered into the tub, Nines shushing at the noises that accidentally slipped from him as he settled into the water. It was all so soft. So quiet that Gavin could drift off into sleep. He closed his eyes, and let himself sink down into the tub. He wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere but there.


End file.
